cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Uqua
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Timothy Raymond New Contact(s) * None Prior to Introduction I'll be more than willing to work with you, once you've proven yourself to one of my acquaintances. Seek out Timothy Raymond. Then we'll book a meeting. Information Crey Acquisitions Specialist Kelly Uqua joined Crey Industries after her old business was destroyed during the Rikti War. She's since made a place for herself within the corporate giant by acquiring both new technology companies, and new technologies. Her previous company specialized in reverse-engineering advanced technologies, and rumor has it that she's been continuing that line of work by providing Crey Industries with contraband Rikti technology for their researchers to study. So far, no one has been able to figure out where she's finding Rikti contraband, and the rumors say that the last person to come close disappeared. Following that incident, Crey moved her to their offices in the Rogue Isles, where she's been making friends with its less scrupulous metahuman community. Initial Contact You must be . I'm very glad to meet with you. My name is Kelly Uqua, and I work for Crey Industries. My main field is acquisitions, specializing in advanced technologies. Crey must stay on top of all technical fields to retain its place in the industry, and it's my job to make certain we do. Sometimes this means operating in a non-conventional way to stay on top. And that is why I have a non-reportable discretionary budget. If you would like a share of this budget as an independent contractor, then we may have much to talk about. No More Missions I'm afraid that I have no further opportunities that I'll need your assistance with, . Let me just say Esteemed Thanks: Assistance, and we'll part on mutually beneficial terms. Store Kelly sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Blurring the Lines Souvenir: A completed contract Crey doesn't take on many freelancers, and Crey's secretive Technology Acquisitions department takes on even less. So, you like to keep this fulfilled contract around to remember the time you were one of those freelancers on a little job you like to remember as: Blurring the Lines Ms. Kelly Uqua was impressed enough by your work to ask if she could retain you for a long-term contract. Apparently, some investigators from Longbow were getting a bit too nosy, and might find out about some of the Rikti artifacts in their possession. The first job on the contract was to break up a Longbow listening post, and recover whatever data they'd gotten. It was mostly dry financial stuff, but there were some odd notes handwritten on it here and there. Ms. Uqua made no mention of it, though, so you have to wonder how important it could have been. For the next job, Ms. Uqua wanted you to destroy a Rikti artifact that Longbow had gotten hold of. She was afraid that they'd be able to reverse engineer it and discover the source of several new patents. You were able to destroy the thing, but again there were some odd elements. Something didn't seem to add up, but you were well paid. The last job was simple enough. A Longbow agent named Arthur Bell had apparently grown frustrated by your interference into their investigation, and decided to sink to your level with a smear tactic against Kelly Uqua herself, to make it look like she was an agent of a foreign power. You took care of the Longbow scum and planted some false data to confuse their search. Ms. Uqua was quite happy with all you've done for her and her people. Almost too happy. And there seemed to be something that the Longbow agent had tried to tell you. Oh well. Probably doesn't matter. You finished the contract, and got paid, that's the important thing. Briefing I would like to acquire your services for an extended contract, . Please, allow me to explain the situation that I think needs your services: Any company as large as Crey Industries can sometimes come under scrutiny from governmental agencies. Occasionally, those agencies may even attempt to take action. We believe that Longbow agents have been conducting anti-corporate espionage against Crey Industries, particularly against the Technology Acquisitions department, of which I am a member. If this investigation were to conclude successfully, then it might place Crey Industries in a compromising position due to the Rikti assets in our control. Assets, some of which you helped procure. Therefore, preventing the success of this investigation is a high priority for us, and may be a high priority for you as well. Can I count on your assistance? Mission acceptance The first stage in countering this investigation will be to ascertain what Longbow knows, and what they are investigating. Longbow has a small listening outpost where they are compiling data. I want you to deal with their main intelligence gathering agent, and get the files that agent has compiled. It's most likely very dry financial data. Probably very boring for you, but of great interest to me. Unnecessary solicitation Longbow has a small listening outpost where they are compiling data. I want you to deal with their main intelligence gathering agent, and get the files that agent has compiled. It's probably just very dry financial data. Very boring for you, but of great interest to me. Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Investigator (Longbow Officer) (Boss) NPC Text :Longbow Investigator: Combat start: "Of all the times for this to happen!" "Take down !" Debriefing Thank you very much for recovering that data. It might have been very damaging had it leaked out. Crey Industries is always willing to assist local governments when it helps all involved, but sometimes we must take pains to make certain that governments do not interfere with our company goals. I hope you didn't waste your time trying to sift through all of this. I appreciate the desire to be of further assistance to Crey Industries, but that's a bit outside your contract. Speaking of which, this information has shed light on some follow-up work I could use assistance on. Let me get things arranged for you. One moment, please. Briefing I've had some people examine the data you acquired and it has presented us with an interesting opportunity or two. It seems that Longobw has acquired a piece of Rikti technology and they plan to analyse it. Doing so might reveal certain technical secrets Crey Industries would prefer to keep a monopoly on, or even worse, eventually lead to heroes acquiring this technology. I would like you to remove this threat to Crey's technical leadership by destroying the captured device and all evidence of it. Mission acceptance There are many things you'll need to do. First off, as much as we would like to recover this particular item for our own use, it's already known to Longbow, so moving it may arouse suspicions. So you should simply destroy it. I also need you to recover any analysis of the device that Longbow may have completed. And finally, you will also need to liquidate everyone in the Longbow facility to make certain that no information about the device gets out. I know you can handle all of that, and have the utmost confidence in you. And ? Thank you. Unnecessary solicitation You have three things to do: Destroy the captured device, recover the data Longbow's gotten from it, and liquidate all personnel. Enemies You found the information you were looking for Notable NPCs * Rikti Artifact (Object) NPC Text Before combat: Random Longbow member 1: "If 's here, we're in serious trouble." Random Longbow member 2: "Can't expect mercy from a villain like that." Combat start: Random Longbow member 1: "No time for chatter! We gotta win this!" Debriefing Thank you very much, , you've done an excellent job. Who knows what these Longbow researchers might have learned had they kept control of that artifact? Why, they might have leapt ahead of Crey Industries on numerous fronts. It is unforunate that we couldn't recover the artifact either, but that's no fault of yours. You did exactly what was asked of you. Briefing There's one last thing I need you to do on this contract. It's a relatively easy task, but there's some time pressure to complete it. Allow me to explain: With their investigations into Crey Industries running into some difficulty, it seems that the Longbow commander in charge of the investigation has grown desperate, and has decided to use a smear tactic against me personally, and indirectly against all the work I've done for Crey. They've hacked into the Crey security database and plan on placing false information that might lead them to believe that I'm an agent of a foreign power. I would like you to prevent this, and end Longbow's investigation in the process. It may be a good idea to bring allies along. There will likely be strong opposition. As I said, there will be a limited time frame for this operation. If it is not completed within 90 minutes, Crey Security will discover this false and slanderous information during a routine security sweep. This will cause no end of problems, I assure you. Mission acceptance Very good. I knew I could count on you. Remember that there is a short window of time to complete this task. The man in command of this operation is called Agent Arthur Bell. He will need to be removed. Be warned, he is extremely dangerous. You may wish to recruit others. In addition, I will need you to load a program onto the main computers. Once this program is loaded, it will put false information into Longbow's system and shut down their link to our security computers. The information should make it appear that Agent Bell was a foreign operative. It's a nice harmonic symmetry, don't you agree? This false information should interfere with Longbow's investigation. Unnecessary solicitation You will have 2 objectives: First, remove Agent Arthur Bell. Secondly, upload the erroneous information I gave you. Remember, you only have 90 minutes at the most. Enemies You've dealt with Agent Arthur Bell. Notable NPCs * Agent Arthur Bell (Elite Boss) NPC Text :Agent Arthur Bell: Before combat: "What I can't figure out is 's part in all this." "Is it money, or mind control?" Combat start: "I should have figured I'd see more of Uqua's pets." At 75% Health: Why are we fighting? Don't you know what Uqua is?" At 50% Health: "You stupid idiot!" "The world must know, for all our sakes!" At 25% Health: "Files Transferring..." "Gotta hold out..." "just a bit longer..." Defeated: "Gotta warn..." "Uqua is..." "Uqua is..." "is a..." "Ri..." Upon defeating a villain: "Stay down! Just let me get the data out!" Debriefing Mission Failure I am very disappointed that you weren't able to stop Agent Bell's slander. Now, under that I'm not mad at you, only disappointed. However, I do understand that these kinds of reversals occur in any business relationship. Nothing is ever guaranteed, and few things are actually what they seem. I'll just have to spend some extra effort Negating: Untruths. Debriefing Mission Successful I'm very pleased at all you've done. I believe that this has been a most worthwhile association for both of us. So please, allow me to Provide Thanks: for all the help you've given me and my people. Alternate ending How to get: Fail the last mission. Souvenir: A disk of false information Crey doesn't take on many freelancers, and Crey's secretive Technology Acquisitions department takes on even less. So, when Kelly Uqua offered you a contract to take care of an espionage problem, something seemed wrong. But the money was good, and despite her dealings with the Rikti, she'd been fine by you. Still, the disc of false information you kept at the end reminds you how dangerous it can be when you start Blurring the Lines The first job on Ms Uqua's contract seemed simple. Apparently, some investigators from Longbow were getting a bit too nosy, and might find out about some of the Rikti artifacts in their possession. You broke up up a Longbow listening post, and recovered whatever data they'd gotten. It was mostly dry financial stuff, but there were some odd notes handwritten on it here and there. They seemed to point to something suspicious about Ms. Uqua. For the next job, Ms. Uqua wanted you to destroy a Rikti artifact that Longbow had gotten hold of. She was afraid that they'd be able to reverse engineer it and discover the source of several new patents. You were able to destroy the thing, but again there were some odd elements. The device was some sort of medical apparatus, filled with Rikti designed biomorphic fluids and programmed to both human and Rikti patterns. Something didn't seem to add up. The last job of the contract was simple enough: Uqua claimed that a Longbow agent named Arthur Bell had gotten frustrated and sunk to the level of slander, intending to falsely paint Uqua as a foreign agent. Only you weren't sure by now it was all false. Or just what kind of 'foreign' she might be. Well, sometimes things don't work out. Somehow, Agent Bell got the time he needed to transfer the last of the data back to his headquarters. Ms Uqua tried to play it down, but when you looked into those too-green eyes of hers you could see she was angry, a cold and alien kind of angry. This will probably boil over, and maybe it was nothing in the end. But it just might have been worth missing the full pay on the contract this time to make sure someone else knew. Missions Briefing I'm very excited to be working with you, , and hope that this will be the start of a very profitable working relationship. As you know, I specialize in acquiring new and exotic technologies for Crey Industries. This often means not only recovering the devices themselves, but also the often brilliant technicians who have built or who maintain or operate these technologies. Unforunately, many of these same people are in very high demand, so sometimes it becomes necessary to utilize non-conventional means to retain their services. Such a situation has recently arisen, and I need exactly the kind of non-conventional bargaining power you have to get what Crey Industries needs. Our objective is three technicians skilled with certain exotic technologies. Our opponent on the other end of the bargaining table is Arachnos. Let me know if you are interested in this position. Mission acceptance Thank you, . I'm very glad to have your assistance in this matter. Arachnos recently acquired three specialists whom we here at Crey were attempting to recruit to assist our engineers in reverse-engineering some technology that we've recently received. We need you to enter the Arachnos base, locate the three specialists, and extricate them from that facility. You will almost certainly need to use force to do so. Good luck. Unnecessary solicitation We need you to enter the Arachnos base, locate the three specialists, and extricate them from that facility. You will almost certainly need to use force to do so. Good luck. Enemies Ambush! After rescuing each captive Tech Specialist?, there will be three waves of ambushes each by Arachnos. Random Arachnos ambush: " has a prisoner! ATTACK!" Notable NPCs * Fortunata Mistress (Boss) (Guarding the first Captive) * Crab Spider Webmaster (Boss) (Guarding the second Captive) * Tech Specialist? x 2 (Captives, must escort to entrance) * Tech Specialist? (non-escort hostage) NPC Text :Tech Specialist? (non-escort): Upon rescue: "Strength Sufficient: Escape. Other Prisoners: Require Assistance" :Tech Specialist? 1: Before combat: Random Arachnos 1: "Prisoner Transfer from cellblock 1138." Combat start: Random Arachnos 1: "Your presence here marks you as an enemy, !" Tech Specialist: "Request Assistance: " Random Arachnos 2: "There will be no escape." Upon rescue: "Assistance: Required." "Travel: Base Exit" If lost: "Guidance: Lost" If refound: "Repeat Request: Base Exit" If recaptured: "Movement Restrained: Arachnos" Upon reaching entrance: No text given :Tech Specialist? 2: Before combat: Random Arachnos 3: "Why are we even keeping these things alive?" Combat start: Random Arachnos 3: "I've been waiting to kill something all day." Tech Specialist: " : Provide Escape" Random Arachnos 4: "No escape for the enemies of Arachnos!" Upon rescue: "Require Transit: Base Exit" If lost: "Require proximity: " If refound: "Imperative: Exit Base" If recaptured: "Acknowledge capture: Arachnos" Upon reaching entrance: No text given Debriefing The technicians you recovered are now safely in Crey Industries employ. I'm certain that you noticed their unusual nature. I trust that you're not so short-sighted that you'll allow yourself to be blinded by old hatreds from the Rikti War. There are tremendous opportunities for technical advancement that can be gained through the study of Rikti Technology. Doing this often means associating with Rikti under controlled conditions. If this is distasteful to you, then perhaps we should consider someone else for future contracts. However, if what I've heard of you is true, that shouldn't be a problem. Was I correct? You've been such a great help, . I believe that there's many reasons to continue our relationship. Crey has provided me with these new Enhancements, and has authorized me to give you my personal number. Briefing I recently found out about a strange development out on Sharkhead Isle. Crey Industries doesn't maintain a strong presence there, so that opens the door for some freelance work. Isn't that lucky for you? It seems that there are reports that some Freakshow have gotten hold of Rikti technology, and are now attempting to integrate it into their crude cybernetic systems. If they succeed, it could cause a great deal of trouble for people like myself who often need to acquire Rikti technology. I want you to find out who's doing this, and convince them to stop. Mission acceptance Once you've found out, confront the person responsible. The Freakshow aren't likely to talk, but you may find out some information from a leader. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Notable NPCs * t3h R1k70-Fr34k (Boss) t3h R1k70-Fr34k had a few words for you before he shut down. NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: Rikti Freak Gunner 1: "Where does he get these great ideas?" Rikti Freak Gunner 2: "I feel awesome!" Combat start: Rikti Freak Gunner 1: "Lookee here. A testing target!" :Random chatter 2: Before combat: Rikti Freak Gunner 3: "Man, this new tech feels weird." Rikti Freak Gunner 4: "New Tech: t3h ph@t L3wt!" Rikti Freak Gunner 3: "Dude, don't do that." Combat start: Rikti Freak Gunner 3: "Time to try it out!" :t3h R1k70-Fr34k: Before combat: "0nc3 m0r3 1 r3tRuN, Cr34t3d 4n3w 4s: t3h R1K70-Fr34K!!1!LOLOMGWTFBBQ!" Combat start: "1t's n0t1hng Pw3rs0nn4l, but I c4n'7 w4yT t0 t3s7 0u7 t3h p0w4r 0f m n3w b0di!" Unnecessary solicitation I would suggest you speak with this 'Doc Buzzsaw'. However, do so in a non-violent manner. She shows great potential, and may be a valuable asset. ! It's good to see you! Might I ask what this is about? I'm quite busy transforming enthusiastic customers into armored juggernaughts of destruction. Ah, the 'RiktiFreak' idea. Well, I was rather surprised how well that went. They hadn't even rebelled and tried to kill me, as is often the case in this line of work. Sadly, I was just about out of materials. I would gladly share my findings with your employer in exchange for more items of Rikti Technology. Or, if this is more of a 'Stop now or die', well, I won't hold a grudge. It was fun while it lasted.}} Debriefing I am rather amazed with how reasonable this 'Doc Buzzsaw' was. She seems like quite a colorful character. I'll have to speak to my superiors about this situation. Perhaps an arrangement can be made. You handled this extremely well, . Thank you again. You've really helped out both me and Crey Industries, . I'll always remember the things you've done for us. Briefing Crey Industries strives to be at the forefront of many areas of technology, but we have many competitors. Normally, we attempt to bring these competitors into Crey through buy-outs, so that we can better distribute their new technologies and they can leverage Crey's greater resources. It's a win-win situation! However, sometimes a competitor is not willing to listen to our fair and reasonable offers. At such times, we're often forced to make certain that they leave the competitive sphere of business. BrassTrack Technology has been unreasonable. They must leave their present sphere of business. I'd like to retain your services to ensure that they do so. Mission acceptance Thank you, , your assistance in this matter will be greatly appreciated. BrassTrack Technology has been very problematic. They have been patenting inventions before Crey Industries in several fields. They are unwilling to listen to our offers, and so, must be closed down. Your mission is simple. Eradicate everyone in their main office in Aeon City. Resistance should be minimal. Unnecessary solicitation I am certain you can handle any resistance at BrassTrack. Enemies Notable NPCs * Warhulk (Boss) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 1: "Who made the coffee this morning?" Random Nemesis Automaton 2: "Did you see the game last night?" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 1: "Do you have an appointment?" :Random chatter 2: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 3: "Who made the Coffee this morning?" Random Nemesis Automaton 4: "I need to see those TPS reports!" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 3: "How many I help you today?" :Random chatter 3: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 5: "Guess who's the employee of the month?" Random Nemesis Automaton 6: "Alright, who parked in my space?" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 5: "I'm afraid that's outside the dress code." Random Nemesis Automaton 5: "You'll have to go home and change." :Random chatter 4: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 6: "Did you see the game last night?" Random Nemesis Automaton 7: "Guess who's the employee of the month?" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 6: "I'm sorry, but you'll need to sign an NDA before you can proceed." :Random chatter 5: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 8: "Alright, who parked in my space?" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 8: "All visitors must wear a visitor's pass." :Warhulk: Before combat: "Lord Nemesis' plan will soon reveal our quarry!" Combat start: "Ah-ha! So, you're the one working with Uqua!" "Accomplice or puppet, it doesn't matter." "For the glory of Lord Nemesis, you must perish!" Debriefing BrassTrack Technology was staffed entirely by Nemesis Imposter Automatons? Somehow, I'm not surprised. It would explain why they were able to file patents so well. Despite the antique stylings Nemesis has some of the most advanced technology humanity has ever created. It is surprising that it was a trap. Let me apologize to you for that. That was my fault, and it shouldn't have happened. Briefing We've been having some difficulty from an unusual source. It seems that an overzealous Arachnos Operative named James Orrik has been attempting to gather intelligence on our work together. I think he's planning to intercept some of my group's technical acquisitions. I believe that he's doing this independantly, in an effort to advance his career, but that he's getting his information from another source. I would like you to put an end to his activities, and find the source of his information. Mission acceptance You'll need to defeat Operative Orrik, and also find out who he's getting his information from. Don't despatch the informant, but do tell him that Crey Industries is aware of his actions, and that he should stay out of Crey's business. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies You found some information Orrik kept talking for a bit after the fight was over. He let some vital information slip. Notable NPCs * Operative Orrik (Arachnos Crab Spider Webmaster) (Boss) NPC Text :Operative Orrik: Before combat: "Why didn't I listen to TR sooner?" Combat start: "You won't stop me!" "I WILL BREAK THIS CONSPIRACY!" Unnecessary solicitation Follow up with the informant. Deliver the message to keep out of Crey business. Debriefing So Orrik's source was Timothy Raymond. Oh, I know him. I even tried to help him once. It's a sad but fascinating case. He was abducted by The Lost, and now has vivid hallucinations about the strangest things. The rumor is that Mr. Raymond is slightly psychically active, and so centers much of these delusions around the Rikti. He's caused trouble for my department before, but I really can't bear to see the poor man put out of the way. It sounds like Orrik let some deep inner paranoia get ahold of him, and he allowed himself to get sucked into one of Timothy's fantasy worlds. It's a good thing we put a stop to the situation before it became problematic. I'll make sure my superiors smooth things over with Arachnos for you. Poor Timothy. Why, I suppose he tried to convince you I was really a Rikti agent or something? Don't worry, I've heard that before. Some people become paranoid at the very mention of the Rikti, and since my department sometimes works with their artifacts, well, you can imagine what that could do to an already unhinged mind. Briefing A recent shipment of recovered technology acquired by our Paragon City division has been stopped in mid-transit by Longbow. They're currently examining the ship at sea, looking for contraband technology. Considering the profitability of these contraband technologies, I would like to see this vessel and its cargo make its way to our research centers here in the Rogue Isles, and am willing to pay you to see that this is done. Would you be interested? Longbow may decide to scuttle the ship. This places a time limit of approximately 90 minutes to complete this operation. Mission acceptance Remember that time is of the essence. You will have at most 90 minutes. Forunately, you will not need to remove all Longbow agents from the ship. Defeating their commander should be sufficient to make them depart, since they are so close to the Rogue Isles. Additionally, you will need to disarm any explosive devices Longbow has planted. Also, you should be willing to accept assistance, even from one of the passengers. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer (Boss) * Longbow Warden (Boss) (Guarding Rikti 'Passenger') * Longbow Commander Duncan (Longbow Officer) (Boss) * Rikti 'Passenger' (NPC Ally, does not have to survive) NPC Text :Longbow Officer: Before combat: "What do you mean, there's a Rikti down there?" Combat start: "Just what we need: A villain." :Rikti 'Passenger': Before combat: Rikti 'Passenger': "Weapon removal: Impossible." Rikti 'Passenger': "Human stupidity: Confirmed." Combat start: Random Longbow guard: "This isn't happening!" Rikti 'Passenger': "Address entity: . Propose: Unity of action. Propose: Mutual assistance" Upon rescue: "Suggested Action: Annihilate Humans!" "Present company: Excluded, if applicable." If lost, and refound: "Re-commence: Human annihilation." "Present company: Still excluded, if applicable" :Longbow Commander Duncan: Combat start: "These Rikti devices are dangerous, !" "Or are you too blinded by greed or power to see that?" Debriefing Mission Failure This was an unfortunate turn of events. Well, no use getting upset about it now. At least they didn't get the artifacts, either. Debriefing Mission Successful The ship is securely in port and being unloaded as we speak. None of this would have been possible without your timely action. I hope you find the money in your account sufficient thanks, as well as incentive to refrain from mentioning the nature of the cargo or the ship's passenger. I'm glad we understand each other. External Links *